Secrets in Fog
by Illusions
Summary: Mr. *ahem* Lewis (Haruka) always thought of women as dumb chickens (^.^)... let's see if his *cough* opinion will change... :D
1. Default Chapter

Hey every h/m luver! I've got another story for ya! ^.~ Enjoy and please review! Thankx! ~Raven  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Miss Kaioh is quite lovely," Said some of the men at the counter. The air was filled with smoke, and it was hard to breath in the worn-out café. I smoked my pipe, wondering how stupid these men must be, always talking about women they have met in the streets. Last Sunday they talked about Miss Catherine, and now- Miss Kaioh! She must be just like the rest, always giggling and blushing in front of the men; having nothing to do other than weaving one of those ridiculous scarves women usually give to every man they meet. How despicable! Women! I spat. They have no brains, and are as dumb as chickens. I concluded, taking a big whiff of the coffee and sipping it. Too hot, I thought. I must wait a little longer. Because I have nothing to do, I might as well amuse myself with the gentlemen at the counter. I walked up the men, and greeted them. The all turned to me, and their eyes widened.   
"Good day, Mr. Lewis!"   
"Good day." I smiled sarcastically.  
"Do have a seat! Now Robert, like you were saying…?" The tall rigid man who looked like he was in his late twenties answered him, his gray-blue eyes sparkling with passion.   
"She is the most beautiful women I met. So much enthusiasm about life! Such dreams she has!"  
"Which lady are you talking about, good lad?"  
"Miss Kaioh, of course! There have been many Japanese who have come on a ship and lived here, including you- I suppose?"  
"Oh yes." I smiled, remembering my country. "Japan is beautiful, but the luxury for the women here is much greater." The man nodded, and I smiled weakly. They have always called me Mr. Lewis because they could never pronounce my first name, Haruka. I tried changing it to Amara instead, but they still couldn't pronounce it. My mother was Japanese and my father was English, so I inherited the last name Lewis from him. He loved my mother dearly and let her choose my name. I am glad I have the name I own now, but I sometimes wish people would call me by my first one. I saw the young man stare at me, so I turned my eyes back at him.  
"Well, what is she like?"  
"Ah… she is so incredibly exotic. Even a poet couldn't describe the elegance and beauty of her. The only problem is, her father loves her so much that he will let her choose her own man- but with the catch that he should agree for the engagement. That beautiful blooming girl turns down every man that proposes to her! I must say, I hope she doesn't turn out to be an old maid."   
"I don't think that shall happen, Mr…."  
"Kingsworth, sir."  
"Mr. Kingsworth."  
"Ah, but you don't know who has proposed to her so diligently, Sir!"  
"Who?"  
"They say even the prince had made her an offer." Mr. Kingsworth bent down and whispered.   
"Really?" I arched an elegent eyebrow. "I don't believe so. Any girl would fall at his feet, just for the money. If the girl has any self-respect for her family, she would marry him to at least help her family out of debt!"  
"Well, Miss Kaioh is very rich sir! Very much so!"  
"As much as me?"  
"No, not quite sir… but close!"  
"I see." I began to get very grumpy, and gave back my cold coffee to the slender maid.   
"Sir, we pardon your forgiveness, but my mother I must visit will be waiting for me, worried."  
"It is alright, no need to beg my pardon. Go on to your mother, lad. I must be going as well."   
"Good day sir."  
"To you as well."  
We departed, and I decided to go for a nice walk in the park. I loved London especially for its parks. Such rolling green hills, what sparkling waters! The queen seemed to enjoy it too; I have seen her walking through it with her body guards once or twice. She is a kind woman, and when I bowed as she passed, she turned and smiled to me instead of walking past with her nose held high like most other queens did. Who would give up a marriage when you get to have such a loving woman as your "mother" as that? I couldn't think of such a reason. If I had a chance to marry the prince, I would do it for the money, and for the kind people that live in the castle. Also, there is the power, I thought, grinning to myself. I sat down on the bench, and stared into the waters of the lake in front of me.   
"So calm and peaceful…" I murmured, sighing.   
"Isn't it? I just love these parks." I turned around. 


	2. Lost Love...

Hey, Raven's back!!!! Of course, w/ another chappy… well, enjoy~!  
  
Her face immediately came into my mind. That same voice, oh god, I had missed her so much!   
**flashback**  
"Darling, get back over here!"  
"Not until you catch me!!!" She giggled and ran around the tree. I caught her, and we both fell to the ground, laughing. Our sparkling eyes locked and we met for a brief panting kiss. She then lay beside me and I stroked her hair gently.   
"Why can't yo-"  
"- Hush…" She encircled her arms around my neck. Then she quickly let go, her eyes open with fear.   
"I… I can't… I must go…"  
"Wait!!" I tried to grab her hand, but I only caught air.  
**end of flashback**  
  
I turned around, my eyes moist.   
"Sweetheart?"   
"Yes honey." She cried. We both smothered each other with a hug. I buried myself in her coat. She was the only person who I had really cared for.   
"I came to tell you good news!"  
"That you and I shall be together, always?" I whispered. She heard me and went pale.  
"Quite the opposite, Haruka."  
"W-what is it?" I had a feeling that my life was going to change drastically.  
"I am married, Haruka."  
"Oh god." I whispered. "No, no, you can't!!!"  
"I am, Haruka. And I must admit that I love him very much."  
"No…" I whispered softly and then screamed. "NO!" I shoved her away from me. "Love is forever…" I glared at her, spiteful.   
"Haruk-"  
"Don't you call me by my name! You have no right to do that anymore!" I screamed. "I…" I said softly. "Am Mr. Lewis. Don't you forget that!" I turned around and started walking away.  
"Haruka, you have not experienced true love. Our love was just puppy love, not the deep love that I have with my husband. Did you feel a spark going through your lips when you kissed me?" She yelled after me. "No, I didn't." I thought sadly.   
"Did you have that feeling that you always wanted to be near me, even if I was just reading books?"  
"No," I again thought.  
"Did you think about me every single second of the day when you didn't know where I was?  
"Kind of, not really." I thought again, sighing.  
"Well that is what true love is, Haruka! If you answered yes to all of those questions, well, I feel sorry for you because my answers were No." I cringed at her last word, and felt an empty coldness filling my body. Then I heard her whisper something to me as the feverish wind swept clean the gorge between us.  
"C-can't we just be friends?" Then I ran. I ran away from her, our "puppy" love, and the fact of existence that we even knew each other. I didn't care if I didn't "love" her. The fact that she would leave me for another man still left me steaming. Am I not good enough for her? Am I not good enough for ANY woman? I thought, running my fingers though my sweat-drenched, dirty-blonde hair. Then I knew. It IS me she doesn't love. I sat down on another bench and one tear streaked down my cheek. She knew I was a woman. She had always known. She loved me in spite of those things. What other woman would do that for me? I don't care if it is puppy love, but it is the only love that I can hold on to in my life. God, I wish I was a man! I spat. Then I stood up, perfectly calm and proposed, and left the park, the trees swaying wildly behind me. 


	3. Miss Kaioh and the mysterious knock on t...

Hey, Raven's back to town! Here is another chappy for you guys, ok? ?  
  
"Thank you very much." Michiru stood up shakily, and felt someone rub her shoulders lightly. She groaned and closed her eyes.   
"Madam, you've been walking so long, wouldn't you want to go home?" The young man beside her had put his arm around her, holding her steady.  
"Yes please." She whispered. He then gently walked her back to her mansion.   
"Next time… I shall order for a carriage." Michiru proposed, hanging up her coat, yawing as she went up the stairs to her bed chambers.  
"Quite well, Madam!" The young man chuckled. "Oh, and Mistress?"  
"Yes?"   
"Would you like your supper brought to your room? Or shall you be dining with us this fine evening?" The man winked at her invitingly. Michiru opened her tired eyes and smiled back at him.  
"Of course, I shall be dining with Papa today. Tell him I will be right there."  
"As you wish, Madam." The servant smiled back at her and went to tell his master, The Great Ambassador of Japan. He walked through the long halls of carved statues and romantic paintings. He finally reached his master, whose back was facing him, his hands toward the warm fire.  
"Master?"  
"Yes?" The great man didn't move a muscle.   
"Madam shall be eating with us today."  
"Wonderful!" The man swung around, his eyes sparkling. The servant smiled to see the pleasure on his face. "I want all of the items to be exotic! Serve wine! Don't dilly-dally! Get moving!"   
"It is all done, Sir."  
"Excellent!!" The Master had a wonderful grin on his face. "Oh dear, what should I wear, by boy?"  
"Master, if you do not object to me saying this, I think that the regal red silk robe you have will be perfect for the occasion." Henry topped off, watching his Master's face wrinkle up and think.  
"Yes, you are right." He stood up, his long robe sweeping the floor. He soon came back wearing his silk red robe. It had a bunch of cranes and other majestic animals from Japan inscribed on it. Then he smiled his glorious smile again as he heard small steps coming down the stairs. Henry suddenly wished he had his better tux on. Then she came. All hearts stopped beating and the slight meow of a kitten could be heard a mile away. Michiru was dressed to kill. She wore a kimono of light blue, with peacocks and waterfalls dancing in it. Her eyes shimmered with a translucent green-blue, and her thin pink lips lifted into a small smile at her father, showing her pure, white teeth. Her sea-green hair was lifted into a bun, with two chopsticks holding it in. Henry and his Master couldn't say anything. Two whole minutes ticked by as they just stared at her. Then Michiru started to color, and Henry broke her embarrassment.   
"Mistress, you look quite lovely this evening. The food is ready, shall we go?"  
"Yes, indeed," Replied Michiru, grateful that Henry had saved her in the last minute. She took her father's arm, and lead him to the gigantic dining room. They went to the table and sat down. Henry served them the food, exotic soup from France with parmesan noodles from Italy. As they were just about to eat, a ring came at the doorbell. Henry immediately went to it and opened the door. He returned, his face grim.  
"Mistress, there is a man saying that he needs to see you, and that it is an emergency." Michiru sighed.   
"Alright. Papa, I'll be right back." She went to the door and gasped.   
  
  
"Oh god." 


End file.
